


[盾冬]慰安情人番外集

by Icylily



Series: 慰安情人 [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Military Background, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 剧情懒得脑，来个番外混更。微s/d，无节操spank，我说这是在向原著致敬你信吗？





	[盾冬]慰安情人番外集

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情懒得脑，来个番外混更。  
微s/d，无节操spank，我说这是在向原著致敬你信吗？

男孩赤裸着上身趴在史蒂夫腿上，背在腰间的双手被麻绳捆得很紧。

他抬起头，可怜巴巴地看着史蒂夫。“长官，请听我解释。”

史蒂夫的神情很严厉。“给达菲中士的床铺洒痒痒粉的人是你吧？”

“是我。”他转动着乌溜溜的瞳仁，“谁叫他总因为那些小事凶我们，还关我们禁闭。”

啪！

一只大手高高抬起又重重落下，巴基立即扯着嗓子干嚎起来。

“他是我们的上级！”

“他也是个混蛋！”

臭小子还敢顶嘴，难道是叛逆期到了？史蒂夫想，一边拉下巴基的裤子。

“你什么时候学会了阴上级？我可没教过你这个！”话音刚落又是清脆的一巴掌。

面团似的屁股上现出五个通红的指印，史蒂夫顿时胯下一紧。

“是时候给你上堂课了（time to let you learn your lesson）。”他沙哑地说。

虽然是男人的屁股，但那妙不可言的弹性和柔软度，和女人的乳房相比也毫不逊色。想起巴基是如何用它夹住自己的肉棒摩擦，史蒂夫忍不住左右开弓，抽得两团白肉抖动不已。

“Shit，好疼……”

巴基呜咽道。连父亲都没将他搁在膝盖上打过屁股，史蒂夫不但这么做了，还打得特别狠。他宁愿被交给可恶的达菲中士，这样受到的处罚无非也就是在烈日底下跑个十英里，或者削掉三筐土豆——后者大概更符合中士的风格。

“以后还敢恶作剧吗？”

巴基屈辱地垂着脑袋。“不敢了，长官。”

史蒂夫捏住厚实的臀肉挤了挤。这见鬼的手感，他压根就不想停。

啪！啪！啪——

一连串巴掌挨下来，巴基的眼泪都快锁不住了。起先他还能感觉到疼，到后面就只有火辣辣的麻木感，也没发现那只手每次都更接近他的股沟。

史蒂夫揉着红彤彤的屁股，把裤子又拉下去几寸。“两腿分开！”他命令道。

巴基不敢不服从。当史蒂夫粗糙的手指不怀好意地撩过他的性器时，他才察觉到哪里不太对劲。

“长官，我……”

“谁允许你发言的？”史蒂夫抓着那颗扬起的脑袋又按下去。“你的惩罚还没结束，士兵。”

屁股上又挨了一下，浓稠的唾沫拉着丝落下来，沿着耻骨流向睾丸。史蒂夫用手指把它截住，均匀涂抹在肛口粉红色的褶皱上。

巴基不由得暗暗叫苦。被干了几次后他已经不像当初那么畏惧肛交，只是史蒂夫最近迷上了前戏时玩他的屁股，最过分的一次鸡巴在外头磨了半个小时都不放进去，可把他给憋坏了。

史蒂夫就着那些乳白色的口水，先没入了一个指节。

“疼吗？”他关切地问。

“不，可是……”

“可是什么？”

“昨天已经操过屁股了。”

“所以？”

“你耍赖。”小勤务兵咕哝。

史蒂夫面不改色地增加了一个指节。“马上你就该求我耍赖了。”他很有自信地说。

“你……不守信用！”巴基气急败坏地扭动。“骗子！变态！”

史蒂夫干脆置之不理，反正一时半会巴基也挣不开绳索。他把小家伙的阴茎从两腿之间拽上来，拇指压住穴口打转，其余几根手指则专注于按揉阴茎根部和那两颗肉球。

巴基又爽又恼火。史蒂夫刚把他的火点着就离开了，搞得里面瘙痒难耐。他还故意在他蛋蛋上摸来摸去却偏不碰阴茎，这狗娘养的！

他夹紧腿，艰难地往史蒂夫膝盖上蹭，企图靠这点摩擦来获取些许快感。

啪！

屁股上多了道红印。“别乱动。”史蒂夫警告他。

巴基不敢再动了。“长官，请求发言。”

无论有多不甘心，眼下也只好顺着史蒂夫，用他的方式去讨他欢心。

史蒂夫摸着他的头发。“批准。”

“我不舒服，请求解除束缚，长官。”

“哪里不舒服？”

又来了。巴基绷直脖子，被缚住的手捏成了拳头。“屁股里痒得很，想、想自慰。”

史蒂夫露出会心的笑。像巴基这样桀骜不驯的小家伙，也只有欲望能让他变得乖巧起来。

“你会有机会的，孩子。”

他把手指重新插进去，不断变换着角度，寻找让巴基快活的地方。

“嗯……嗯……”

巴基随着抽动的频率小声哼哼，耳边的呼吸愈加粗重，肚皮上有个火热的玩意儿在动。他透过腿间的缝隙望去，妈的史蒂夫什么时候把老二掏出来的？

史蒂夫又咕叽咕叽地插了一会儿。差不多可以了，他想，动手解开捆绑着巴基的绳子。

“你不是要自慰吗？来，做给我看。”

巴基坐在床上搓着发麻的手腕。这一幕好像在哪见过……是了，就在他失去童贞的那个晚上，也是在史蒂夫的命令下，他把自己最不堪入目的部位展现在少时偶像的面前。

巴基禁不住浑身发烫，屁眼里也痒得更加难受。他先脱掉裤子，接着往手心里吐了些唾沫，握住肉棒上下揉搓，另一只手轻车熟路地探向双股之间。通过成人杂志，他了解到有些人会把肛塞和按摩棒插进后穴里训练括约肌，然而军队里弄不到这类东西， 他只好拿自己的手指练习，指望能尽快适应史蒂夫异于常人的老二。

先是中指，接着是食指……湿漉漉的肉穴熟练地把它们吞了进去。“唔……”巴基分开膝盖，像青蛙一样蜷着腿，即使垂着头他也知道史蒂夫正看着他，这反而让他更有感觉也更大胆——在穴里戳了几下后他又拔出那两根手指，勾起舌头舔去沾在上头的体液。

史蒂夫的肉棒越来越硬，简直一秒也忍不下去。他迫不及待地把巴基摁倒，按住光滑的屁股舔了又舔，觉得不够尽兴还用上了牙。

“操！”男孩疼得直叫唤，“你怎么咬老子的屁股！”

“安静！”

巴基以为又要挨打了，条件反射地闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫却迟迟没有反应。他正在端详即将容纳他的入口，在手指的疏通下，柔韧的小穴已经羞涩地为他开启，深处桃红色的穴肉泡在粘稠的口水中，色情地蠕动。

“想要我操这个洞吗？”这次他插入了三根手指，一屈一伸地刮挠着肉壁上敏感的突起。

出于某种阴暗的心理，他希望巴基更加主动地向他索取，这样他就不用那么自责——至少在这段不对等的关系中，他不是唯一想要的人。

巴基动了动嘴唇。“想。”他颤抖着把腿拉得更开，对快感的向往终究战胜了一切。“想要长官的老二来操我的，我的洞。”

反正也不是第一次了，如果不从，史蒂夫会逼他说出更加难以启齿的话。

史蒂夫把他心爱的男孩拥入怀里，饥渴地品尝着双唇间的甘露。这是他的天使，每寸肌肤，每根头发丝都属于他，只有他才能碰触。

巴基抱住腿弯，脚趾一会儿张开一会儿收紧。后面才被开发不久，正是最禁不起刺激的时期，被超大尺寸的鸡巴密实地挤压着，随意一动都让他兴奋得想骂脏话。

史蒂夫先放进去一半，轻缓地顶弄着让巴基习惯。很快他的情绪也上来了，肉棒噗地直插入内，从男孩喉咙里挤出高亢的呻吟。

“啊——”

巴基紧皱着眉，像是在和某种看不见的力量搏斗。那种饱胀的，被生机勃勃的热物填满的感觉，无论用何种方法自慰都体会不到，只有史蒂夫，只有他能给他那种感觉。

一直以来他都以美国队长为目标锻炼着自己。那宽厚的肩膀，有力的手臂，形状完美的八块腹肌，像弓一样充满张力的腰背，以及当他在他体内进出时，紧绷到下陷的臀肌……史蒂夫肯定不知道他在床上有多性感。

巴基眼底泛起了泪光，高高挺立的乳尖被史蒂夫含进嘴里吸舔，直到红肿发胀。

“别哭，我们才开始呢。”

史蒂夫亲吻着他的眼睑把他翻过来，从背后开始新一轮快速有力的抽插。他忘情地摆动腰杆，猛力撞击着白净的屁股，看着它一点点染上情欲的潮红。巴基里面湿得能挤出水来，后入的体位让阴茎得以深入到平时到不了的，最紧致的地方，简直爽到难以想象。

“哈啊……好大…… 啊！啊！”

巴基抓住床单，放纵地叫起床来。从胳膊底下伸出来的手捂住了他的嘴，令他只能在手指间发出模糊的呜呜声。

床垫在他们身下起伏。啪！啪！啪！史蒂夫使出做伏地挺身时的劲头，每一下都狠狠地顶到肛门深处的敏感带，如此干了数十下后他才想到这对男孩而言或许太过激烈，于是把整根肉棒都塞进去，埋在炙热的肠道里缓慢地滑动。

汗湿粘腻的两具躯体是如此地密不可分，就连心跳也融在了一起，史蒂夫感到前所未有的满足，他用胳膊紧紧地搂住巴基，嘴唇在他的耳垂、颈项和肩膀间徘徊，时而情不自禁地咬上一口。

巴基被干成了一滩泥，脸上下巴上挂满了口水，精液溅得床单上到处都是。他总算明白了为什么菲利普要给史蒂夫找个年轻力壮的士兵，这家伙的嗜好太变态，做起来又那么猛，女人绝对招架不住。

史蒂夫伸到前面摸了把。“你怎么还是这么快。”

这可把巴基气坏了。他使劲咬着史蒂夫的手指，强迫他把手松开。“你还是这么混账！”他嚷嚷道，不甘示弱地缩紧屁眼，想让史蒂夫也立刻射出来。

“还早呢，小子。”史蒂夫往他屁股上拍了几下。“腰再抬高些。”

快乐的时光很宝贵，他可不想就这么结束。

史蒂夫抽出肉棒，啪啪敲打着刚享用过的小洞。那儿被他的阳具撑大了不少，连穴口也染上了淫糜的桃红色，在口水和体液的滋润下散发着诱人的光泽。

老天爷，这他妈的简直……

他按住巴基的腰再次把肉刃捅进去，一杆到底后又猛地拔出，只留头部在里面，每当胯骨撞到屁股时男孩都会啊地叫出声。当他终于发起冲刺时，巴基已经瘫在床上连声音都发不出，只有齿缝间还在断续地抽气。

“喜欢长官的肉棒吗？”他揪起男孩的头发，贴在他耳边问。

巴基使劲拧着自己的阴茎。“是的，是的长官。”他口齿不清地答道。

“Fuck！”史蒂夫喘得如同发情中的野兽，“我来了，噢——”他奋力一顶，阴茎埋在男孩的屁股里短促地抽动了几下，这才渐渐平息下来。

巴基还沉浸在高潮过后灵魂出窍般的体验中，直到屁眼里一空，有什么黏黏糊糊地流出来，他才意识到是史蒂夫射进去了。他窘迫地把自己埋进枕头里，用青涩的身体抚慰美国队长让他倍感羞耻，同时也很自豪，毕竟不是谁都能承受超级士兵暴风雨般强烈的欲望。

“感觉还好吗，长官？”他悄声问。

“很棒。”

史蒂夫抓过床头的卫生纸，扯了几张塞进巴基的臀缝里“清扫战场”。刚被操过的屁眼还是滑溜溜的，轻轻一抠就滋滋地冒出好多浊液，指尖探进去时还不断把他往里吸。

史蒂夫下面又恢复了斗志。他让巴基抱着枕头侧躺在床上，拉起一条腿徐徐地进入。生理需求得到纾解后他干得更加温柔，像夏日沙滩上连绵不绝的海浪，舒适而温暖地拍打着他。

太过舒服的代价就是巴基的睡意不断抬头，等史蒂夫呻吟着把精液挤在他背上时，男孩连眼睛都睁不开了。

“史蒂夫，”他忍不住抱怨，“屁股里好酸。”

史蒂夫吻着他的后颈。“我再给你涂些药膏。”

“嗯。”

巴基合上双眼，不一会儿又睁开。

“我错了，史蒂夫，以后不要打屁股好吗？”他委屈地抽着鼻子。“这太难为情了，我又不是小宝宝。”

史蒂夫觉得很可惜。他才刚体会到这其中的妙处。

“作为游戏呢？”他不死心地问。

“这又不好玩，老子都快疼死了。”

“除了疼痛呢？”史蒂夫继续试探。“有没有别的感觉？”说着他又捏了捏巴基的屁股，它还有些红，尤其是耻骨附近。

巴基总算搞懂了他在想什么。“好吧，”他把脑袋转过来，不住地叹气，“你下手也别太重，偶尔也从打屁股之后做起嘛！”

史蒂夫刮了下他的鼻子。

“一言为定。”

巴基疲倦地弯起嘴角。“晚安，史蒂夫。”没等史蒂夫反应过来，他已经耷拉着脑袋睡着了。

史蒂夫瞧着墙上的挂钟有点懵。这才不到九点半，他原本的计划是和巴基对好口供，避免明天中士盘问的时候露出马脚，现在看来一切都要往后推了。

快点长大吧，长成更强壮的男子汉。

他为男孩掖好被角，摸着他圆润的脸颊送上睡前一吻。“晚安，巴基。”

至于美国队长是如何信守承诺的，那就是另一个故事了。

Fin


End file.
